


Thank you Sir, May I Have Another?

by truthinadvertising



Series: That one where Iwaizumi is anything but a dominant top. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Spanking, Truth or Dare, seijou shenanigans, slutty!Iwaizumi is the best Iwaizumi, underage drinking- don't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seijou team really shouldn’t be allowed to hang out together outside of practice. They had massive penchant for getting themselves in troublesome situations. </p><p>It was Hanmaki’s idea. And Oikawa got excited about it. And everyone was just drunk enough to think it was a great idea. </p><p>This is how they started Truth or Dare like 9 year olds at a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you Sir, May I Have Another?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 800% trash. Have fun. God Bless. Rest in Pieces Iwaizumi. 
> 
> I don't even remember how I came up with this stunning idea. Not beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy my indulgence.

The Seijou team really shouldn’t be allowed to hang out together outside of practice. On the court they are focused and feared but off the court they’re really just a bunch of dorky teenage boys who had a massive penchant for getting themselves in troublesome situations. So it’s no surprise that the traditional end of the year party at Oikawa’s house follows the predicted pattern.

They usually have the party at Oikawa’s house because Oikawa’s parents are away quite a bit for their careers. Back when he was little he might stay with the Iwaizumi family for weeks at a time but as he was older and could basically get whatever he wanted out of his parents he had run of the house so long as he didn’t trash the place.

And so it was, two weeks after their loss to Karasuno, Oikawa’s doorbell started ringing. Only he wasn’t the one to answer it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t even raise an eyebrow when their vice-captain opened the door and ushered them inside.

“Where’s the wife?” Makki asked tossing himself onto a couch and grabbing a bowl of preplaced chips.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Iwaizumi answered. “He told me to come help get set up and I, clearly ridiculously, thought he would be here.”

“How’d you get in?” Mattsun asked.

“I’ve had the key to his house since I was like 10. I had one before he did because he’s an idiot and would have lost it.”

“You sure you two aren’t dating?” Mattsun chuckled. Iwaizumi flushed and glared at him.

“That joke is getting old, Mattsun..” Iwaizumi was saved further embarrassment when the bell rang again and he went off to let the others in.

*

The entire team was there by the time Oikawa got back. Their captain bustled his way through the door laden with several heavy looking bags.

“Gather ‘round my children!” he called setting the bags down on the coffee table and tossing his hair out of his eyes. Everyone quieted down and he looked around the room. Kindaichi and Kinumi were leaning comfortably against the wall. Yahaba and Kyotani were playing on their phones with Watari awkwardly attempting to converse with them. Makki and Mattsun were glued at hip as per usual and Iwaizumi was still glowering at Oikawa for making him so all the work himself. He loved this team.

“So as we all know, very sadly, the great Oikawa-san will retire from the club next practice…” Kindaichi opened his mouth but Oikawa stopped him “...as well as your other less magnificent senpais.”  Mattsun’s derisive snort was very audible at that. “As such, I have procured a gift for you all.” He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of liquor and set it on the table. “There’s more where that come from. Let’s get trashed and not think about sad stuff anymore.” This plan was met with a cheer and a scramble to grab cups. In the bustle Oikawa felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him out of the fray.

“So bold Iwa-chan. I’m not even drunk enough for you to be handsome yet.” Iwaizumi resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach.

“Who’d you have to seduce to get all this Asskawa?” He asked

“Why, jealous?” Iwaizumi growled. “Okay okay, I didn’t have to seduce anyone you big meanie I’ve had a fake ID for ages now and I pick the registers with the least cute girl to go through and pay her extra attention and then she doesn’t even bother to look closely.” Iwaizumi did punch him in the stomach this time.

“You’re an awful person you know that? Absolutely awful. Downright evil. I don’t even know how you could possibly do that to a person.”

“Does that mean you aren’t going to play with the rest of us Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi thought about it.

“I shouldn’t. But promise never to do that to some poor girl again and I might think about joining in.” Oikawa’s face lit up. Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath. It was almost impossible for him to deny Oikawa when he was actually happy.

“I swear on every alien in the universe I will never abuse my beauty again.” Oikawa said holding a hand up solemnly for just a second before giggling. Iwaizumi dropped his face into his hand.

“I hate everything about you. Let’s go.”

*

Several drinking games and many spills later the party had somewhat dwindled in numbers. Yahaba and Kyotani had gone home eventually. Surprisingly, even though Kinumi had gone home Kindaichi was still with them.

It was Hanmaki’s idea. And Oikawa got excited about it. And everyone was just drunk enough to think it was a great idea.

This is how they started Truth or Dare like 9 year olds at a sleepover.

*

“So! Rules.” Oikawa said clapping his hands together as the remaining guys pushed the coffee table out of the way so they could sit in a circle on the floor. “You can pick truth or dare, obviously, you have to answer whatever question you get asked honestly if you pick truth and you have to do whatever we tell you to if you take dare. If you refuse the challenge you will be punished.” He explained, chuckling and waggling his eyebrows.

“What’s the penalty?” Hanamaki asked, making himself comfortable by throwing his legs over Watari and leaning against Matsukawa. Neither of them looked too pleased about this. Oikawa paused to think for a second before an evil smirk he usually used specifically for terrorizing Kageyama which made even Iwaizumi exchange a look with his friends.

“If you back down you have to strip. One piece of clothing for one turn down. And socks don’t count!”

Honestly that wasn’t really that bad. They all got changed together two to four times a day. It wasn’t like they sat around half naked but they all thought they could handle it.

“First years first!” Watari sang at Kindaichi who pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

“Truth.” He said shakily.

“I always knew you were lame Kindaichi.” Mattsun said sniggering. In fact everyone was “lame” as Matsukawa put it and picked truth the first round. Kindaichi had to tell the meanest thing he ever did. Watari was asked who he would pick from the girls team to have a fling with. Matsukawa asked Hanamaki how often he jacked off. In return Makki asked how many times Matsukawa had been kissed and been rewarded with a beet red face and a resounding none. They asked Iwaizumi if they had to trade Oikawa to Karasuno who he would want as a in return. He almost said Kageyama just to piss Oikawa off but honestly answered with their backup setter Sugawara.

“You would trade me for Refreshing-kun?!” Oikawa squawked which made everyone laugh.

“He’s a good setter!” Iwaizumi defended his choice through his laughter. “He works hard and knows how to keep them all in line. Not to mention his personality is a hundred times better than yours . Plus we still need a pretty boy on our team.” Everyone side eyed him. He looked into his drink like it was very interesting. “What?”

“Did you just call Mr. Refreshing pretty?” Matsukawa asked.

“You know he has a name.” Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes. “And of course he’s pretty! I’m not blind.”

“So you just want him on our team for eye candy?” Watari prodded.

“That’s not what I said, I said he was a good setter and it would be funny to watch Oikawa and Kageyama destroy each other to decide who starts.” he insisted, trying to remove the conversation from his delicate area he didn’t feel like talking about now or ever.

“Iwaizumi do you like boys or girls?” Makki asked lightly. There it was.

“Oh my God this is not 20 Questions: Iwaizumi edition.” He said raising his voice a bit. “I answered my question you’ll have to wait till next round to ask it if I pick truth again.” He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Oikawa. “Your turn.”

“Truth.” Oikawa said with a wide smile as per usual completely unperturbed by Iwaizumi’s grumpy face.

“If you had to trade hair with one of us who would it be?” Kindaichi asked, clearly eager to get away from the prior subject before Iwaizumi got any more upset.  

“Noooooo.” Oikawa whined holding his hands to his head. “You all have awful hair, this is torture! Can I pick Yahaba? His hair is certainly second to mine.”

“I think he said one of us.” Hanamaki drawled. “So that means people here right, Kindaichi?” The first year nodded.

“Ugg, you’re all doing extra laps tomorrow.” Oikawa gripped.

“Too bad you won’t have that power anymore, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi chuckled, jumping back in.

“Fine. I think I’ll have Matsukawa’s hair. I might be able to pull off the ‘I don’t own a comb’ look.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is tousled, Oikawa.” Mattsun laughed running his hand through his hair with his best guess at seduction.

*

Another round in, a few funny confessions and some shitty dares later the turn landed back on Iwaizumi. Hanamaki rubbed his hands together with an evil chuckle.

“Alright Iwaizumi, we’re gonna get you. Truth or Dare?” he asked, thinking about how Iwaizumi had gotten so snappy on his last turn. Iwaizumi stared him down, strategizing, before deciding on,

“Dare”

“I dare you to tell us if you like boys or girls!” Kindaichi practically screamed out to raucous laughter apart from whom it was directed at.

“That’s not even a real dare, come on!” Iwaizumi complained, red faced, to the boys rolling on the floor.

“Nope! A dares a dare Iwaizumi-san!” Watari said trying to catch his breath. “Fess up!”

“I thought we were playing truth or dare not everyone be a bitch baby.” Iwaizumi grumbled grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and tugging it off over his head to a chorus of cat-calls and throwing it in Kindaichi’s face. “Betrayed by my own Kouhai. Come up with a real dare next time.” He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a little embarrassed, particularly when he caught Oikawa glancing his way.

They dropped it for awhile. Watari had to braid Oikawa’s hair which they decided counted as a dare for both of them. He looked ridiculous and the Great Oikawa-San’s next dare was to tweet a picture of his new hairstyle. He almost cried. Matsukawa dared Kindaichi to try and touch his nose with his tongue and if he couldn’t he had to lick Hanamaki’s nose. Makki was poised to run away but surprisingly Kindaichi had the dexterity to swipe his tongue over his nose. They teased him for the rest of the game about letting girls know about his talent. Mattsun picked truth, was promptly made fun of for being lame, and was asked what his biggest sexual fantasy was.

“Oh I don’t know.” He said “I guess I think about that whole ‘you’ve been a bad girl’ punishment thing sometimes. That’s...um….interesting.” Oikawa made a noise that was between a cry and a laugh.

“My tiny baby Mattsun is growing up and is going to become a Daddy!” He wailed throwing his hand across his forehead. “Where has the time gone.”

“I...I didn’t say I wanted to be a Daddy!” Mattsun stammered out as Iwaizumi spilled his drink he was laughing so hard. “and I’m not tiny I’m the biggest one here!”

“Oh so big and strong, Daddy!” Oikawa purred. Watari and Kindaichi were literally holding on to each other for support. Matsukawa was not easily flustered or bothered so this was truly a sight.

“You are in so much trouble Oikawa.” Matsukawa snarled and Oikawa just flashed him a peace sign. “Iwaizumi, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Iwaizumi said without thinking finishing off his drink.

“Kiss Oikawa.” Iwaizumi stared at him.

“What the actual fuck, no. How come I get all the shitty dares?”

“I’m sorry am I not pretty enough for you Iwa-chan?”

“I’m sorry did you want me to kiss your gross mouth Trashykawa?” While they were bickering Makki had started up a chant of “kiss him, kiss him” which was growing louder every second.

“No. No no no.” Iwaizumi said struggling to his feet and popping the button on his jeans. “The last person in this room I am kissing is fucking Oikawa.” He kicked his jeans off to the side, deeply regretting his choice of boxer briefs for underwear, before flopping back down and pulling his knees up to keep himself modest.

“Yo, Kindaichi, you still in there?” Hanamaki asked and Iwaizumi glanced up just in time to see Kindaichi shut his mouth.

“Yeah, uh, I mean….you look awesome Iwaizumi-san. I wish...uh..I wish I could pack muscle like you.”

“I’ll give you my workout plan before graduation.” Iwaizumi mumbled, swearing he heard “nice save” snickered from Makki. This really wasn’t fair, no one else had these stupid dares so they were all still dressed and Iwaizumi felt awkward as fuck. Not to mention Matsukawa was still glowering mad at Oikawa who had the next turn.

“Truth or dare, Oikawa?” He asked slowly.

“Dare. Take your best shot, Issei-chan!” This was clearly a bad choice because Matsukawa stood up with his face split in the most evil expression they had ever seen on him. Clearly he had been thinking while Iwaizumi was busy stripping. They were all terrified and silent.

“Oikawa Tooru,in reguards to your earlier “Daddy” comment. We all agree, do we not that you are the team dad, is that so friends?” He gestured to the group who nodded, because it was true and to see where Mattsun was going with this. “So, team dad, your team mom has been being very naughty and not taking any of his turns seriously.” He said casting cruel eyes on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wanted to retort that there was no way he was the mom but he kept his mouth shut figuring he was in for it already. “So I think a punishment for mommy dearest is in order, and how lucky we are that he’s all undressed.” Iwaizumi was pretty sure there was no blood in the lower part of his body because it was all in his face and ears. Oikawa, on the other hand, was white a sheet. “I think 15 strikes for mommy over your knee ought to do it.” Oikawa was silent.

“Bets on if he’s gonna do it?” Makki called out. “I’ll bet 10,000 yen on him going for it since he’s got a pride streak but if anyone wants to go against me I’ll take ‘em.”

“I’ll take…”

“Don’t waste your money Watari.” Oikawa said, quieting the libero. “Of course I’m going to do it.” Oikawa had that glint in his eye when he saw something he needed to win.

“And what about me?” Iwaizumi said, as close to whining as he had ever come. “Don’t I get a say here?”

“No! You’re part of the game so you’re free pickings!” Makki defended. “Plus I think he’s right you have been skimping out.”

“What if I tell you who I like?” Iwaizumi said, bargaining. This was not what he wanted his junior’s lasting memory of him to be. He wanted them to remember him for how he was on the court not as a drunk, begging, mostly naked idiot.

“No way.” Mattsun stated.

“Hang on.” Watari said, Iwaizumi was going to kill him. “How about he answers the question he’s been avoiding and Oikawa only has to do 10 hits?”

“I think that is a great idea!” Kindaichi said very quickly. Mattsun thought about it before he nodded.

“Alright Iwaizumi, who do you fancy?” Iwaizumi could feel everyone staring at him. Mostly he could feel Oikawa’s eyes boring into his back. They might be best friends but Iwaizumi really didn’t talk about much this kind of thing with him. Particularly when he knew he might not like the outcome of that conversation. He rested his elbows on his knees and fisted his hands in his short hair.

“Guys.” he finally spat out. “I like guys. I’m sorry if that’s weird and I swear I have never thought of any of you like that.”

“You’re going to break Kindaichi’s heart, Iwaizumi.” Makki chuckled earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Watari. “Don’t worry man, we don’t think you’re weird, it’s totally fine. You’re our friend and we care about you.” Iwaizumi looked up to see the group nodding at him.

“Um...well...cool.” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Back to the matter at hand. Iwaizumi you have earned your reprieve but now it’s time for business. Hop to it.” Matsukawa said clapping his hands. A more awkward moment had never before happened between the best friends.

“Well, Iwa-chan, if you just lay over my knees maybe?” Iwaizumi tried scrambling over Oikawa’s legs only to get kneed in the face.

“Okay, maybe not.” he said rubbing his forehead. “Couch maybe?” The rest of the team watched quietly. Kindaichi looked like he was going to pass out. Watari and Hanamaki were exchanging amused looks, and Matsukawa had the pompous look on his face of someone who has most definitely won the game.

When they finally got settled Iwaizumi was face down in a throw pillow with his ass in the air, stupid boxer briefs stretched lewdly tight across it. He was so not drunk enough for this.

“You know this is a really nice color on you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said plucking the waistband of the forest green shorts. “It looks good with how tan you are.” He seemed to have gotten his swagger back as he ran a hand over Iwaizumi’s ass. Iwaizumi was determined to be utterly silent through this whole thing and just lay with his face buried in the pillow. It was mean enough that his teammates made him come out but then to sling him over his annoying, albeit handsome, best friend’s lap was just not fair. Not to mention the fact his junk was pretty much on display while everyone else got to sit comfy in their clothes, he felt really slutty. It was humiliating.

His oath of silence failed when Oikawa stopped his gentle rubbing and brought this palm down hard on the thickest part of Iwaizumi’s ass and he yelped. Their friends cheered and started to count. Oikawa hit him hard, not hard enough to make him want to run away, but hard enough to make him tremble with the shocks. He hated to at admit it but it felt weirdly good. Comforting even. He pushed himself out of the pillow and turned his head to look at Oikawa.

If he hadn’t been thinking about the shithead in a sexual way he certainly would be now. Oikawa was intense and focused, striking him with precision that spoke of dominance and possession. Oikawa saw him looking and read his flushed face that told him all he needed to know. Oikawa reached out with his free hand and shoved Iwaizumi’s face back down and knotted in his hair, keeping him there. Heat rushed down his body and it was all he could do not to thrust his hips between Oikawa’s thighs. He heard his friends yell “6!”

He wondered what it would be like it Oikawa tied his hands too.

7!

He wondered what Oikawa’s hand would feel like on his bare ass.

8!

He wondered if Oikawa would touch his cock (which in reality was fully hard against Oikawa’s thigh) when he was done or leave him to suffer.

9!

He wondered if Oikawa would let him call him Daddy.

10!

Oikawa’s momentum stopped and he felt a gentle pat pat on his ass. Goddamnit. He was so fucking hard. He was completely sure Oikawa knew it since he was lying on him but somehow he had to get up. He could either awkwardly shuffle off Oikawa and hide behind a pillow and hope his problem went away. But that would be obvious, they would all make fun of him more. This was not fucking fair. He made his decision. He stood up. They might need to call an ambulance for Kindaichi, though.

“Clearly Mattsun has won and I think it’s time we all went home, don’t you agree?” Iwaizumi was not sure how threatening he sounded with his hard dick straining his shorts but he was trying. “Oikawa,” he thought he did a valiant job not stuttering on that name. “I’m using your shower. Matsukawa, check your form, all my spikes are coming at you for the final scrimmage.”

 **  
**With that he turned on his heel and walked as steadily as possible to the bathroom and shut the door. He jumped in the shower, fisted himself with a whimper, and prayed to every god he knew, and didn’t know, that Oikawa would come join him after he saw the team out.


End file.
